videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Speed Punks 64/Characters
This page is a listing of the playable characters featured in Speed Punks 64. Listings Available at the start *'Tempest': Tempest is a manic, over-excitable problem child - a pyromaniac, kleptomaniac, and natural rebel. He's the one that encourages all the others to bunk off school and go racing. **Top Speed: High (3/5) **Acceleration: Low (1/5) **Weight: Heavy (3/5) **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Montgomery "Monty" Carlo': What Monty doesn't know about racing isn't worth knowing; he knows all the jargon and he's got top-of-the-range racing leathers and a super-cool crash helmet. He's determined to be in pole position all the way, and he is the most dedicated of all the Speed Freaks/Punks. **Top Speed: Average (2/5) **Acceleration: Average (2/5) **Weight: Medium (2/5) **Collision Recovery: Good *'Brains': Brains is a scientific genius who loves computers, chemistry sets and the X-Files. He's not really that sociable, preferring to be left alone to his experiments, but secretly he wants to win the admiration of the other Speed Freaks/Punks so they won't think he's a complete geek. **Top Speed: Low (1/5) **Acceleration: High (3/5) **Weight: Light (1/5) **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Buster & Wedgie': Buster looks like a complete thug. He's been held back in school so many times he's older than some of the teachers and he takes his role of School Bully very seriously. Everyone thinks he joined the Speed Freaks/Punks so he could nudge all the others off the tracks, but really it's because he loves the ticklish feeling he gets in his stomach every time he soars over a jump point on the track. Despite the fact he's hated by the other kids, Buster's mother thinks he's her 'Little Angel'. A natural coward, Wedgie loves to help Buster pick on the other kids. He refuses to leave Buster's side, not because it makes him look tough but because, like all bullies, he knows that everyone would beat him up if he were on his own - even little Tabitha! **Top Speed: High (3/5) **Acceleration: Low (1/5) **Weight: Very Heavy (4/5) **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Monica': Monica has a strange effect on boys. For some reason, as soon as she drives by they lose control and become babbling idiots. They think she's so sophisticated and totally cool. She's organised, confident and loves speeding past a rival racer just to see the look of horror on his face at being beaten by a girl. Monica thinks boys are pathetic. **Top Speed: Average (2/5) **Acceleration: Average (2/5) **Weight: Medium (2/5) **Collision Recovery: Good *'Tabitha' (spelled as Tabatha in the European version): The youngest of the characters, Tabitha wanted to join the Speed Freaks/Punks so much she sulked and held her breath until her face went red. She's a spoiled little madam who thinks that often the best way to get your own way is to throw a tantrum bigger louder than ever before. One day, her head will explode with the pressure. **Top Speed: Low (1/5) **Acceleration: High (3/5) **Weight: Light (1/5) **Collision Recovery: Excellent Unlockable *'Tetsuo': The naughtiest thing Tempest has done recently is stealing the Kart of a rival driver, Tetsuo, a Japanese kid who's on exchange at Tempest's school. For a man of honor like Tetsuo, this is by far the worst thing he could ever imagine - but then he doesn't know Tempest!! **Top Speed: High (3/5) **Acceleration: Very High (4/5) **Weight: Heavy (3/5) **Collision Recovery: Poor **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Medium League, and then defeat him in Tetsuo's Challenge *'Cosworth': The only thing that can break Monty's concentration is his pet dog, Cosworth. Cosworth loves nothing better than a long drive on a Sunday afternoon, the wind flapping his ears and waggling his floppy tongue. The only thing is, the dog insists on doing the driving! **Top Speed: High (3/5) **Acceleration: High (3/5) **Weight: Light (1/5) **Collision Recovery: Excellent **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Easy League, and then defeat him in Cosworth's Challenge *'BEEMER': BEEMER is a robot developed by Brains to test his racing skills. Though he is programmed with incredible driving ability, he has a bit of an attitude. **Top Speed: Very High (4/5) **Acceleration: Very High (4/5) **Weight: Heavy (3/5) **Collision Recovery: Poor **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Hard League, and then defeat him in BEEMER's Challenge *'Kurao': Japanese kart racing champion and celebrity of kart racing Kurao has come to meet the challenge of the one who beats the Ultimate League. It won't be easy to win 1st place in every race on that difficulty level, but if you succeed, you'll earn the right to face him. He won't be easy to beat, as he has some of the meanest driving skills of any kart racer out there. **Top Speed: High (3/5) **Acceleration: High (3/5) **Weight: Medium (2/5) **Collision Recovery: Great **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Ultimate League, and then defeat him in Kurao's Challenge **Trivia: Kurao is based on a scrapped character design from early on in the development of the original PlayStation version of Speed Punks. Guest Characters Category:Character list Category:Characters Category:Lists